Nouvelles Classées Indépendantes et Simples
by Lentilles
Summary: Recueil d'OS, post-épisodes et autres.
1. Il aurait dû revenir plus tôt

_Un petit post-épisode au 5x01 (« Bury your dead » ou « A découvert » pour les profanes). J'espère être restée fidèle aux caractères de mes deux agents spéciaux préférés._

**Il aurait dû revenir plus tôt**

Il avait failli se perdre en venant. Juste failli, il s'était souvenu qu'il devait prendre la rue à droite avant de la dépasser, mais il avait dû braquer à fond et les adolescents sur le trottoir avaient eu la peur de leur vie. Ça l'avait mis en colère. Il n'aurait jamais dû avoir de doute sur ce trajet. Il s'était calmé en donnant un peu plus de travail à la police locale et en rappelant à une jeune femme qu'il faut toujours être prudent lorsqu'on traverse une rue, mais, alors qu'il faisait face aux boutons de l'ascenseur, la colère revenait. Comment pouvait-il ne plus être sûr de l'étage ? Il pressa plus fort que nécessaire le chiffre sept, espérant ne pas s'être trompé.

Il profita de la montée pour réfléchir à ce qu'il allait dire. Ou ne pas dire plus certainement. Après tout, les deux pizzas étaient là pour ça : une excuse pour ne pas parler. C'était comme ça qu'il faisait il restait silencieux et les autres lui parlaient.

Le _ding-_que l'ascenseur émit en arrivant à destination était différent de celui qui rythmait ses journées au Navy Yard. Il était plus sourd, moins net, et beaucoup moins familier. Une pointe d'inquiétude le pris lorsqu'il s'avança dans le couloir, mais elle fut vite remplacée par du soulagement lorsqu'il se rendit compte que ses pieds le menaient directement à la bonne porte. Il frappa.

A travers le bois, il entendit le bruit du verre qui se brise suivit d'un juron. Puis un silence, jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre.

« Patron ? »

On avait beau être le soir, DiNozzo ressemblait à quelqu'un qui venait de se réveiller. Cheveux en bataille, pantalon de survêtement, T-shirt froissé et air un peu béat. Gibbs lui colla les pizzas sous le nez en réponse à toute question. Son agent écarquilla légèrement les yeux, surpris, mais s'effaça pour le laisser entrer.

L'ancien marine fit rapidement le tour de l'appartement du regard, mettant à profit son sens de l'observation. Il aurait aimé pouvoir dire exactement ce qui avait changé depuis la dernière fois qu'il était venu, mais il se rendit compte qu'il en était incapable. Il pouvait juste affirmer que l'impression générale qui s'en dégageait était identique et que le poisson rouge dans son bocal était nouveau.

« Tu veux quoi pour accompagner la pizza ? lança DiNozzo depuis sa cuisine. Café ? Bière ?

- Bière, » répondit laconiquement Gibbs en le rejoignant.

Il déposa son manteau sur le dossier d'une chaise et les pizzas sur la table, tout en notant le verre en morceau et le liquide ambré qui salissaient le parquet.

« Pas une grande perte, releva DiNozzo lorsqu'il remarqua l'objet de l'attention de son patron. Je ne sors pas les grands crus les soirées ordinaires. Mais puisque tu es là, ce n'est pas une soirée ordinaire. On sort donc les grands crus ! »

Et il entrechoqua deux bouteilles de bière avec un sourire insolent, avant de lui en tendre une.

« Et le poisson rouge ?

- Oh, le poisson rouge ne boit pas. Il parait que c'est mauvais pour son espérance de vie.

- Depuis quand as-tu un poisson rouge DiNozzo ? » soupira Gibbs.

S'il admirait la capacité de son agent à se sortir de n'importe quelle conversation d'une pirouette humoristique lorsque celle-ci était adressée à quelqu'un qui cherchait à le déstabiliser ou à asseoir son autorité sur lui, elle l'exaspérait quand il en était le destinataire.

« Longtemps. »

Il avait lâché ça simplement, sans plus sourire. Alors qu'il quittait la cuisine avec sa bouteille de bière et les deux cartons de pizza, Gibbs réalisa vraiment que ça faisait effectivement _longtemps_ qu'il n'avait pas mis les pieds dans cet appartement. Et qu'il ne saurait pas pourquoi DiNozzo avait adopté un poisson rouge comme animal de compagnie alors que cela lui ressemblait si peu.

Les deux hommes se laissèrent tomber dans le canapé et se saisirent chacun d'une pizza.

« C'était après la peste, non ? »

L'ex-marine avait enfin retrouvé la dernière fois qu'il était venu rendre visite à son agent senior. Avant le Mexique. Avant Ari. Il aurait dû revenir plus tôt.

« Yep, après la peste. »

Il aurait _vraiment_ dû revenir plus tôt. En rentrant du Mexique par exemple. C'aurait même dû être la première chose qu'il eût faite en revenant après sa retraite, venir voir DiNozzo. Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne lui était pas venu à l'esprit ? A la place de ça, il avait attendu qu'il manque de mourir dans l'explosion de sa voiture et que sa première histoire d'amour sérieuse depuis les ruptures de ses fiançailles avorte dans un fiasco.

« Je vais bien tu sais, lança finalement DiNozzo.

- Non, rétorqua doucement Gibbs.

- D'accord, je suis grillé. Je vais pas bien. Mais je vais aller bien. C'est pas la première fois qu'une de mes histoires de cœur finit mal. Ni la première fois que je blesse une de mes conquêtes. Et ce sera sans doute pas la dernière. Je vais m'en remettre. »

L'ancien marine examina encore une fois son agent. Et sut qu'il avait raison. Comme pour tout, il allait s'en remettre. Mais il aurait voulu l'y aider.

Toute cette affaire sur la grenouille lui laissait un goût amer. Il en aurait voulu à Jenny s'il n'était pas conscient d'avoir sa part de responsabilité. Elle s'était accaparée son agent, oui, et cela plus que tout lui hérissait les poils de la nuque, mais elle l'avait fait parce qu'il n'était plus là. Et si DiNozzo avait été loyal d'abord envers elle et seulement ensuite envers lui, il en était l'unique coupable il avait lui-même renoncé à être la personne à qui il était dévoué, il avait lui-même brisé la relation qu'ils avaient bâtie en cinq ans. Il n'avait pas le droit de lui en vouloir. Ni à lui, ni à Jenny.

Sa propre culpabilité le retenait de rendre visite à la directrice pour lui expliquer violemment sa façon de penser, comme elle l'avait retenu de faire un sermon à son agent lorsqu'il avait appris pour les missions sous couverture.

Il aurait dû revenir plus tôt. Il aurait pu lui parler. Ou plutôt l'écouter. Peut-être même lui aurait-il dit, ou du moins fait comprendre à mots couverts, le rôle qu'il jouait dans la vendetta de Jenny. Peut-être que cela aurait pu se terminer autrement.

Mais maintenant, il ne pouvait plus rien faire. A part savoir son agent en peine et le regarder se remettre seul.

« Tu ne mets pas un film ?

- Patron… Sérieusement ? »

L'ex-marine répondit au regard incrédule du cinéphile par un léger sourire.

« Gibbs qui accepte que je mette à jour sa culture ! Ce doit être la fin du monde. Et le film qu'il faut absolument que tu vois avant la fin du monde… »


	2. Un poisson rouge solitaire

_Un deuxième post-épisode, au 5x19 (« Judgement Day » ou « Le jugement dernier ») cette fois-ci, toujours avec Gibbs et Tony._

**Un poisson rouge solitaire**

Beth Miller n'était pas sa plus proche voisine. Elle habitait d'ailleurs à l'autre bout du couloir. Mais l'étudiante en génie civile était la seule locataire de l'étage qui lui semblait suffisamment responsable pour ne pas oublier sa tâche au bout d'une semaine. Elle avait de plus aimablement accepté. Et puis elle était jolie, ce qui ne gâchait rien.

« … Voici le stock de nourriture, expliquait Tony en ouvrant le placard. Il y en a assez pour deux mois normalement, mais je vais laisser cinquante dollars au cas où. Je les achète à l'animalerie qui est après le bureau poste. Changer l'eau toute les semaines si possible, et la dé-chlorer. Le stock pour le dé-chlorage est ici. J'essaierai de revenir à chaque fois que je peux, mais vu comme le directeur m'aime bien, c'est pas sûr que ce soit souvent. Pour toute question, pour tout problème, je serais joignable à ce numéro. »

Beth cessa un instant de prendre des notes pour saisir le papier que l'agent fédéral lui tendait et acquiesça.

« Juste une chose, fit-elle en levant son crayon. Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

- Kate. Elle s'appelle Kate. »

Il vit l'étudiante écrire le nom du poisson rouge au-dessus des instructions et le souligner.

« Et est-ce qu'il y a autre chose que je peux faire ? Arroser les plantes par exemple ?

- Euh… Oui, tant qu'à faire, ça peut être une bonne idée. »

Elle eut un large sourire, moqueur mais sans méchanceté, tandis qu'il se slapait mentalement. Il avait totalement oublié les rares plantes vertes, comme il le faisait trop souvent, alors qu'il avait disserté une bonne demi-heure sur l'animal. Sa jolie voisine allait le prendre pour un dingue obsédé par son poisson rouge, et ce serait vraiment dommage puisqu'elle était la seule personne fréquentable du septième.

Tony turbinait à cent à l'heure pour chercher un moyen de se rattraper avec classe, quand la sonnette de la porte d'entrée lui donna une excellente diversion. Il s'excusa auprès de Beth et alla ouvrir, espérant que le visiteur ne soit pas un rabat-joie de l'agence qui viendrait lui rappeler le changement de directeur, ses douloureuses causes et ses énervantes conséquences. Dette en karma oblige, et sur ce coup là, son karma était plus bas qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, Gibbs était à la porte.

Tout le semblant de bonne humeur et d'insouciance qu'il avait adopté pour discuter avec sa voisine se fana en un regard, tandis que les événements récents lui revenaient en pleine face.

« Patron, » fut tout ce qu'il arriva à dire.

Il ne réalisa qu'après qu'il n'était plus son patron.

L'ancien marine resta silencieux un long moment, se contentant de le fixer avec ce regard acéré qui perce toutes les plus secrètes émotions et pensées mais qui ne livre rien de ses propres états d'âme. Alors Tony ne chercha pas à sourire.

« Je t'attendais chez moi, lâcha finalement le chef d'équipe, sans trahir une émotion.

- Je ne pouvais pas, » répondit pitoyablement le nouvellement assigné agent embarqué.

Il avait pensé à rendre visite à Gibbs. A s'installer sur une marche de sa cave avec un bocal sale rempli de bourbon. A s'expliquer. Essayer. Ou bien juste à écouter le frottement du papier de verre. Il avait voulu, vraiment. C'était sans nul doute la seule chose qui aurait pu l'aider à aller mieux, au moins un peu. Mais il n'avait pas pu. Parce que l'un de ses bateaux s'était peut-être appelé Jenny, ou bien peut-être qu'un le serait. Parce que son erreur n'avait pas seulement coûté à l'agence, mais aussi à son supérieur. Son ex-supérieur. A toute l'équipe aussi, mais avant tout et surtout à Gibbs. Il n'aurait pas pu faire un pas dans sa maison en étant conscient de cela.

« Je vais y aller je crois. »

La voix de Beth fit refluer les souvenirs. Un peu, pour un temps. L'ancien marine la passa au crible de son regard, alors qu'elle relisait une dernière fois ses notes.

« Je crois que j'ai toutes les infos de toute façon. Au pire, je t'appelle.

- Attends deux secondes, je dois te donner la clef. »

Tony s'éclipsa à la recherche du double qu'il comptait confier à sa voisine, la laissant dans l'entrée en seule compagnie de Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Il la fixait toujours, peut-être un brin interrogateur, et elle prétendait, avec un peu de mal, ne pas se rendre compte de l'attention dont elle était l'objet.

« Kate, lu l'agent fédéral par-dessus son épaule.

- Hum… Le nom du poisson rouge, » fit-elle, gênée.

Heureusement, Tony revint rapidement. Il lui tendit la clef, la remercia chaleureusement, et elle s'empressa de rejoindre son pallier après avoir assuré qu'elle s'occuperait du poisson rouge comme s'il avait été le sien. Lorsqu'elle eut disparu à l'intérieur de son appartement, Tony s'effaça pour laisser rentrer son patron –ex-patron- avec une légère réticence qui ne passa pas inaperçue.

« Kate ? répéta Gibbs.

- Non, elle s'appelle Beth, répondit-il prudemment, les sourcils froncés par la suspicion.

- La voisine ou le poisson ?

- La voisine. Quelle importance a le nom du poisson ?

- Kate.

- Un Shi Tzu n'aurait pas trop plu à mon proprio…

- Elle va rester seule ? »

Tony suivit le regard de l'ancien marine vers le bocal. Il avait compris sa question comme l'autre avait compris l'importance de ce poisson rouge nommé d'après leur défunte équipière. Le plus âgé baptisait des bateaux qu'il bâtissait lui-même, le plus jeune avait baptisé un être muet dont il prenait soin.

« Oui, elle va rester seule. »

Aucune Jenny ne viendrait la rejoindre. Il n'avait pas le droit. Il avait fait une erreur monumentale aux conséquences désastreuses, et il ne pouvait pas donner à un poisson le nom de celle qui était morte par cette erreur. Il ne pouvait pas donner ce nom à _son_ poisson, qui nagerait en rond dans son appartement vide. A un bateau, oui. Un bateau construit dans une cave par celui qui souffrait de sa mort et qui ne l'aurait jamais laissée arriver. Celui que, d'une certaine façon, il était en train de fuir.

Son assignation sur l'USS Reagan était, à bien des égards, une malédiction. Le pire étant sans doute qu'il la méritait; il avait failli, et, parfois, il se disait également qu'il avait tout irrémédiablement gâché. Mais, s'il devait trouver un point positif à sa nouvelle position, c'était sans nul doute celui-ci : il n'aurait pas à côtoyer Gibbs. Il ne lui ferait pas l'affront de travailler pour lui alors qu'il avait prouvé qu'il n'en était pas digne. La douleur et le dégoût de lui-même qui pesaient sur son estomac en permanence seraient allégés de la honte.

« Tony, regarde-moi. »

A contrecœur, l'interpellé se tourna et accepta enfin de regarder son visiteur dans les yeux.

« Patron. »

Il allait devoir se défaire de cette habitude de l'appeler « patron ». Il ne faisait plus partie de son équipe. Et c'était entièrement sa faute. Jenny était morte. Et c'était entièrement sa faute.

« Tu comptais nous dire au revoir ? articula l'ancien marine avec cette insistance teintée de colère qu'il utilisait quand quelque chose n'allait pas.

- La vérité ? Non, rétorqua Tony, cherchant son insolence joueuse, celle qui le protégeait quand rien n'allait bien.

- Et pourquoi ça ?

- Parce que ces derniers temps, vous êtes les dernières personnes que je peux voir.

- Que tu peux voir ?

- Ouais. Que je peux voir.

- Et ça veut dire quoi ?

- Que j'ai foiré. »

Silence. Un silence qui voulait dire _oui, tu as foiré, complètement, définitivement, affreusement tout foiré_. Il le savait déjà, bien sûr, mais entendre Gibbs le taire était pire que tout. Était insupportable.

« Autre chose à dire ? Parce que j'ai encore des bagages à préparer. »

Il garda la tête haute alors que l'ancien marine le scannait encore une dernière fois de ses yeux intransigeants, même s'il avait envie plus que tout de la tourner vers le sol et de courber les épaules

« Non. »

Non, il n'entendrait pas ce qu'une part de son être crevait d'envie d'entendre. Non, il n'entendrait rien qui pût lui faire supporter la mort de Jenny et sa responsabilité. Non, il n'entendrait aucun conseil pour avancer malgré tout. Après tout, Gibbs aussi souffrait. Lui aussi attendait sans doute du réconfort. Mais pas de lui, bien sûr. On n'attend pas de réconfort de la personne qui a causé nos malheurs.

Tony gagna la porte et la tint ouverte jusqu'à ce que son ex-supérieur la passe, ce qui ne se fit pas avant moult œillades appuyées. Tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser, c'était le moment où il la refermerait et où il pourrait enfin s'effondrer sous le seul regard de Kate.

Il avait eu de la chance que Gibbs soit venu lors de la visite de Beth. Il s'était rendu présentable pour elle, avait rangé l'alcool et nettoyé le verre brisé. Une déception, au moins, leur avait été épargnée.


	3. Amoureux

_Inspiré par le 4x12 (« Suspicion » en VO et VF). Je trouve vraiment chou la manière dont Ziva s'inquiète pour Tony… d'une manière excluant toute romance, naturellement._

* * *

**Amoureux**

Les enceintes hurlaient comme à leur habitude la musique de la plus gothique des expertes scientifiques fédérales. Ziva eut furieusement envie d'aller débrancher, voire pire, les objets qui entravaient ses capacités à entendre les ennemis qui pourraient venir par derrière. Mais elle était ici parce qu'elle avait besoin de l'avis d'Abby, elle n'allait donc pas se mettre dans ses mauvaises garces. Grâces ? Et puis peu importe !

« Abby ! »

L'interpellée se retourna sur l'arrivante, faisant voler ses couettes, son grand sourire bien en place.

« Ziva ! Que me vaut l'extrême honneur de ta visite alors que votre affaire en cours est terminée et que tu pourrais être bien au calme chez toi avec un repas chinois et ton set de couteaux à affûter, à profiter de ton temps libre, qui est rare, bien trop rare pour le gaspiller en restant ici. Non pas que ce ne soit pas bien ici. J'adore cet endroit, surtout mon labo. Mais quand j'ai du temps libre…

- Abby ! la coupa l'israélienne les mains en avant. Je suis là pour parler. »

La laborantine pencha la tête, posant muettement la question _« parler de quoi ? »_. Ziva se surpris à hésiter, encore. Mais elle déglutit une fois pour toute et se lança.

« Parler de Tony. »

Abby parut surprise, mais elle n'en alla pas moins couper sa musique avant de se remettre face à sa collègue, un air des plus solennels au visage.

« Je t'écoute.

- Si Tony souffrait d'une maladie grave qui nécessiterait un traitement lourd, tu le saurais ? commença Ziva en choisissant ses mots avec soin.

- Probablement pas, répondit la laborantine, soudain inquiète.

- Et s'il était en couple avec une docteur, tu le saurais ?

- Probablement. »

Abby était un peu perdue dans les considérations de son interlocutrice. Comment passait-elle de Tony à l'article de la mort à Tony en couple avec une médecin ? Et son incompréhension ne fit que s'accentuer lorsque l'israélienne lança un « je le savais » presque triomphant en serrant le poing.

« On parle de quoi, là ?

- Tu as bien remarqué que Tony était étrange depuis le retour de Gibbs, commença Ziva, dont le sérieux avait vraiment de quoi faire peur.

- Oui, bien sûr. Bien qu'on puisse discuter de savoir si Tony est étrange depuis le départ de Gibbs ou depuis son retour.

- Aucune importance. Je pense qu'il est malade et que ça ne se passe pas bien, mais Gibbs semble persuadé qu'il voit une docteur. Mais comme tu viens de le dire, si c'était le cas, on le saurait. Donc, logiquement, … »

Elle s'interrompit lorsqu'elle remarqua que le regard de la scientifique avait changé. Loin de partager son inquiétude, elle avait à présent un petit sourire en coin.

« Quoi ?

- Tu sais Ziva, Gibbs connait Tony mieux que toi. »

Elle prit la remarque de sa collègue comme une gifle. Bien sûr, il était logique que leur chef d'équipe le connût mieux qu'elle puisqu'ils se côtoyaient depuis plus longtemps, mais malgré ça, elle avait toujours plus au moins cru partager une relation particulière, privilégiée, avec son partenaire, et comprendre son mode de fonctionnement. Elle avait conçu un dossier sur lui, ils avaient poursuivi des criminels ensemble, avaient enquêté sous couverture ensemble, s'étaient retrouvés coincés dans un container ensemble, et la liste était longue. Qu'elle puisse se tromper à propos de lui lui était presque aussi insupportable que de le croire traité pour une maladie grave.

Face à la réaction de Ziva, qu'elle définissait entre interdite et contrariée, la laborantine se sentit obligée de s'expliquer.

« Tony ne parle pas de ses relations sérieuses.

- C'est parce qu'il n'en a pas ! se braqua immédiatement l'israélienne, blessée dans son amour-propre.

- Tu savais que lorsqu'il est entré au NCIS, il était fiancé ? » insista Abby, mutine.

Ziva la regarda avec de grands yeux surpris et légèrement incrédules. Elle n'avait pas cette information dans son dossier, et rien n'aurait pu lui faire soupçonner cela. Ce qui l'amena à la conclusion que la laborantine la menait en barque. En esquif. En bateau. En navire. Qu'elle lui racontait n'importe quoi.

« A qui ? testa-t-elle, sans cacher la méfiance dans son ton.

- Je ne connais pas son nom, rétorqua Abby du tac au tac, sans se départir de son sourire. Je ne l'ai même jamais vue.

- Pas de nom, pas de visage ?

- J'ai dit que Tony ne parle pas de ses relations sérieuses.

- Alors comment tu sais ?

- Je lui ai demandé.

- Tu lui as demandé ? Comme ça : _dis-moi Tony, est-ce que tu ne serais pas fiancé par hasard ?_

- Ce que tu peux être cynique Ziva… Mais non, j'ai été plus subtile. Je lui ai demandé pour qui étaient toutes ses petites attentions, et il m'a répondu qu'elles étaient pour sa fiancée.

- Ses petites attentions ?

- Oui ! Par exemple, quand on devait rester tard, il ne mangeait pas parce qu'elle l'attendait avec quelque chose qu'elle avait préparé. Ou alors il plaquait Gibbs alors qu'ils étaient en train d'interroger un témoin pour aller lui apporter la veste qu'elle avait oubliée dans sa voiture. Ou…

- Il plaquait Gibbs ?

- C'est un interrogatoire Ziva ?

- Abby.

- Oui il plaquait Gibbs. Mais à l'époque, ils avaient à peine commencé à travailler ensemble. Et puis, il était vraiment amoureux d'elle. »

La laborantine regardait avec amusement sa collègue froncer les sourcils, en prise à un certain dilemme intérieur. Elle était franchement heureuse d'être celle qui racontait cette histoire à l'israélienne et elle se délectait de son air perdu et incertain comme une petite vengeance sur la vision de playboy sans sentiments que l'officier du Mossad avait de Tony, ce grand joueur au cœur de guimauve.

« Tout le problème est là Ziva, renchérit-elle. Tu n'acceptes pas le fait que Tony puisse être amoureux.

- Comment ça s'est finit ? éluda la tueuse avec humeur.

- Je sais pas.

- Abby.

- Je ne sais vraiment pas ! Un jour, il n'y a plus eu de petites attentions. Plus de coup de fil entre deux scènes de crime. Plus de mention d'elle. Juste comme ça.

- Elle est morte ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Tu ne lui as pas demandé ?

- Non, je ne lui ai pas demandé.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ziva, je te réponds comme une amie, pas comme un suspect, alors tu pourrais avoir la délicatesse de poser les questions de la même manière. »

L'israélienne eut un infime mouvement de recul face au ton sec de la scientifique.

« Poser des questions sur quoi ? »

Elle sursauta et se retourna vivement vers Gibbs, avec l'horrible sentiment d'être une enfant prise en faute, sous le regard espiègle d'Abby.

« Qu'est-ce que vous…, commença-t-elle avant d'être coupée par la laborantine.

- J'essaie de convaincre Ziva que tu as raison.

- Raison à propos de quoi ?

- De Tony. »

Le chef d'équipe fixa son regard sur l'israélienne, qui eut la désagréable impression d'y lire une certaine moquerie. Elle se fit violence pour calmer la colère qui répondait à sa honte et garder la tête haute.

« Et ? Tu es convaincue ?

- Oui. »

Ils se défièrent du regard, bataille de fierté où le premier à ciller aurait perdu, à l'indifférence totale d'Abby qui préférait rêvasser, essayant d'imaginer à quoi pouvait bien ressembler la fameuse médecin qui avait volé le cœur de son Tony.


	4. Une pneumonie, pas cher payé

_Post-épisode au 5x12 (« Requiem »). Je trouve qu'il manque une scène entre Gibbs et Tony après le sauvetage, alors je l'ai inventée. C'est pas sorti aussi bien que je le voulais, mais osef…_

_Mise à part ça, merci infiniment pour vos adorables commentaires !_

* * *

**Une pneumonie, pas cher payé pour deux vies**

« La radio est vraiment nécessaire ?

- Elle était prévue pour le dernier contrôle annuel. »

Tony grimaça. Il avait annulé ce fameux dernier contrôle annuel à la dernière minute à cause d'une énième mission sous couverture effectuée pour Jenny, et il avait « oublié » d'en fixer un autre. Pour sa défense, rien n'avait surgit d'aucune de ces séances de suivi. Et puis il détestait les hôpitaux, surtout Bethesda qui faisait indéniablement partie de son top trois des infrastructures de soin dans lesquels il ne voulait pas remettre les pieds, et qui était également la seule dans laquelle il finissait toujours par revenir.

« C'est bon, tu peux te rhabiller, lança Brad en commençant à démonter l'appareil.

- Pas trop tôt, grommela l'agent fédéral en attrapant sa chemise.

- Tu n'as pas de vêtements secs ?

- Ça fait bien une heure que tu auscultes mes poumons sont tous les angles, et avant ça j'ai encore passé une demi-heure à attendre comme un idiot dans les couloirs, et avant ça il y a encore eu le trajet jusqu'ici et encore avant le temps d'attente avant que les renforts arrivent. Merci Brad, mais mes vêtements sont secs. »

Le docteur ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Pour quelqu'un qui venait de sauver deux personnes de la noyade, malmenant au passage ses poumons affaiblis, son patient était incroyablement en bonne forme. Mais il l'avait entendu tousser trois-quarts d'heure plus tôt, aussi restait-il réservé quant à la véracité de cette image pleine de santé qu'il renvoyait.

« Tes radios seront prêtes dans deux heures, tu ne quittes pas l'hôpital d'ici là.

- Tu peux me faire un certificat pour me dispenser de rendre mon rapport ?

- Tony, je suis sérieux.

- Moi aussi !

- Promet moi de revenir pour une consultation à chaque fois que tu fais quelque chose qui puisse altérer tes poumons.

- Euh… comme ?

- De l'apnée.

- C'est bête, j'avais justement prévu de me mettre à l'apnée. Tu sais, comme hobby le soir et le week-end.

- … ou attraper une bronchite, ou une pneumonie. »

L'agent fédéral s'apprêtait à rétorquer qu'il appellerait immédiatement l'hôpital au moindre rhume lorsqu'il vit que Gibbs l'observait à la porte. Il avait lui aussi remis les vêtements qu'il portait lors de sa baignade, encore humides quoi qu'ils puissent en dire, et avait un café à la main, signe évident qu'il allait bien.

« Patron ! Ils t'ont enfin lâché !

- Pas toi apparemment.

- Les réclamations à ce sujet sont à adresser au Docteur Brad Pitt ici présent qui semble très désireux de me diagnostiquer quelque chose. Est-ce que ça fonctionne comme les assurances ? Vous avez une commission par patient ou des quotas ? »

Le médecin soupira, sans pour autant arriver à cacher son sourire. Il s'adressa ensuite directement à Gibbs, sachant pertinemment que Tony ne prendrait pas note de ses recommandations et conseils.

« On doit encore attendre les résultats des radios, expliqua-t-il. Et je vais lui prescrire des antibiotiques pour prévenir une pneumonie.

- Ahah ! lança son patient, triomphant. C'est donc ça ! Enrichir les firmes pharmaceutiques !

- Pourquoi tant de précautions ? demanda le chef d'équipe, rendu méfiant par le zèle que le docteur Pitt mettait dans un contrôle de routine alors que lui-même et Maddie avaient été très vite été déclarés en pleine forme.

- Parce que Brad fait une collection de radio, répondit très vite Tony, et il lui manquait justement celle de deux poumons non-fumeurs d'un homme au meilleur de ses capacités physiques.

- Parce que je crains que, avec ses antécédents, une pneumonie puisse lui être fatale, expliqua le médecin en ignorant son intervention. Et j'ai besoin de ses radios pour son dossier, étant donné qu'il a manqué notre dernier rendez-vous de suivi.

- Brad, tu es censé être de mon côté, fit l'intéressé dans un simulacre de chuchotement.

- Je suis de ton côté Tony.

- Tu dis ça parce que tu n'as pas idée du coup que je vais me prendre à l'arrière du crâne pour avoir manqué ce contrôle. Sans oublier celui pour l'idiotie dont je fais preuve en étant aussi sensible à une pneumonie. »

Le docteur fixa son patient et ami un long moment pour essayer de démêler une énième blague d'une déclaration sérieuse. Avec Gibbs qui ne le quittait pas des yeux, attendant patiemment son heure, Tony commença à trouver qu'il faisait l'objet d'un peu trop d'attention. Ce n'était pourtant même pas lui qui avait failli se noyer !

« Je vais aller faire développer ces radios, annonça finalement Brad. Je vous laisse seuls mais il ne doit pas quitter Bethesda sans mon autorisation.

- Il ne quittera pas Bethesda sans votre autorisation, » confirma l'ancien marine avec un hochement de tête.

Après un dernier regard insistant à son patient, le médecin quitta la pièce en fermant la porte derrière lui.

Les deux agents du NCIS restèrent silencieux un long moment, se contentant de se fixer.

« Maddie va bien ? commença finalement Tony.

- Grâce à toi.

- Mais surtout grâce au cours de premiers secours annuels que tous les employés du NCIS sont tenus de suivre. Il faudra penser à acheter des fleurs à Jenny pour ça.

- Merci.

- A ton service patron ! Je remets ça quand tu veux. »

Il avait volontairement contré le ton et l'air solennel de l'ancien marine par une réplique enjouée. Bien sûr, il était fier de ce remerciement, bien sûr, il l'appréciait à sa juste valeur, mais c'était juste trop étrange d'entendre Gibbs le remercier. C'était presque anti-Gibbs. Et puis, savoir son patron et sa jeune amie en vie était une récompense suffisante pour lui. Après tout, c'était normal de sauver des vies. C'était son travail. C'était même plus que ça. Lorsque l'on en venait à Gibbs, surveiller ses arrières était un réflexe presque inscrit dans ses gènes.

En utilisant sa technique secrète de déplacement silencieux, le chef d'équipe s'approcha de lui, et lui administra une gifle à l'arrière du crâne qui le fit sursauter. Mais ce slap, bien plus cohérent avec son patron, le rassura tout allait bien, juste comme avant.

« Tu ne quittes pas Bethesda sans l'autorisation du médecin.

- C'est noté patron. »

Et Gibbs quitta la chambre, non sans un signe menaçant du doigt. Il ferma la porte derrière lui et partit en direction de l'accueil où l'attendait Maddie, les doigts crispés sur son gobelet de café. Il aurait voulu dire plus, il aurait dû dire plus. Il avait foiré, mis la vie de la jeune fille en danger et il ne devait leur salut qu'à son agent senior. Qui, comme toujours, couvrait ses arrières, au détriment de sa propre santé. Juste « merci » ce n'était pas suffisant. Pas du tout. Tony méritait bien plus. Mais il n'avait pas su quoi dire. Il n'avait pas réussi à s'ouvrir. C'était une partie de lui trop sensible, trop fragile, trop vulnérable, qu'il ne pouvait pas montrer à son agent.

Tony attendit encore plusieurs secondes après que son patron ait refermé la porte, le temps qu'il s'éloigne. Et ce fut seulement lorsqu'il fut certain qu'il ne l'entendrait pas qu'il relâcha la toux déchirante qui lui tiraillait la gorge depuis cinq minutes.


	5. Fierté

_La manière dont Tony regarde la médaille de Gibbs à la fin de l'épisode 3x11 (« Model Behavior » si vous êtes plutôt VO ou « Roméo & Juliette » si vous êtes plutôt VF) m'a vraiment touchée. Du coup, j'ai voulu écrire quelque chose à ce sujet. Le rendu final est plutôt différent de ce que je prévoyais au début et je ne suis pas super fière de moi… Mais bon, j'espère que ça plaira quand même !_

_Sinon je vous remercie toutes très fort pour vos commentaires; je suis hyper heureuse que ce que j'écris vous plaise !_

* * *

**Fierté**

« Et la médaille du mérite civil est attribué cette année, encore, à l'agent spécial Leroy Jethro Gibbs. »

L'annonce du directeur souleva une vague d'applaudissement, bien que l'intéressé ne dût pas se présenter. Tout en se joignant à l'orchestre, placé entre le médecin légiste et la laborantine, Tony, alors employé du NCIS depuis juste huit mois, sollicita des précisions :

« Et vous dites qu'il ne vient jamais ?

- Jamais, confirma Abby.

- C'est vrai que le directeur n'a pas l'air surpris. Il est même… amusé ?

- La première fois que Jethro n'a pas assisté à sa remise de distinction, le directeur Morrow avait été plutôt énervé, raconta Ducky. Mais il a depuis préféré le prendre avec philosophie, et je dois avouer que c'est tant mieux pour nous.

- Et qu'est-ce qui doit se passer maintenant ? »

Au fur et à mesure que le public se rendait compte de l'absence du primé, les applaudissements se taisaient pour laisser place à un silence gênant qui n'amusait que le directeur, Ducky et surtout Abby.

« L'année dernière, Stan est allé la récupérer pour lui, se souvint la jeune femme.

- Tu devrais y aller Anthony, ajouta le légiste.

- Moi ? Pourquoi moi ?

- Parce que tu es son agent. Qui veux-tu d'autre aille recevoir cette médaille en son nom ?

- Euh… je pourrais penser à au moins une dizaine de personnes, se défendit Tony. Dont toi et Abby en haut de la liste.

- Non, je suis d'accord avec Ducky, tu devrais y aller, renchérit la laborantine.

- Ok, ok, j'y vais. J'ai toujours voulu recevoir une médaille de toute façon… Mais après ça, il faudra vraiment que vous m'expliquiez pourquoi. »

Poussé par les « vas-y » empressés d'Abby et le large sourire du légiste, Tony fendit la foule en direction de l'estrade. Il y fut accueilli par un sourire indulgent du directeur. L'agent s'était toujours demandé pourquoi le directeur Morrow, qui avait plutôt l'habitude de promener à la ronde un visage fermé et froid, lui adressait régulièrement des sourires indulgents. Ce n'était cependant pas le moment d'approfondir la question.

« L'agent spécial Anthony DiNozzo va recevoir la distinction au nom de l'agent spécial Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

- Merci, improvisa Tony. J'aurais adoré faire un discours, mais j'ai été un peu pris de court et… »

#

Bien évidemment, personne ne l'avait écouté. A peine si ses deux collègues l'avait attendu. Il aurait rêvé mieux pour sa première fois à être décoré, même si, techniquement la décoration était pour quelqu'un d'autre. Mais elle n'était pas pour n'importe qui, elle était pour son patron. Il questionna bien sûr Abby et Ducky sur la raison qui poussait l'ancien marine à ne pas assister aux cérémonies où il était primé, mais la seule réponse qu'il reçut fut :

« Tu devrais demander ça directement à Gibbs. »

Tony en conclut qu'aucun des deux n'avaient d'explication valable.

Il les quitta devant l'ascenseur, alors qu'ils descendaient respectivement au laboratoire et à la morgue. Lui était déjà arrivé à son étage de travail, et il distinguait le haut du crâne de son patron par-dessus les paravents. Il était donc simplement resté à son bureau pendant qu'il recevait sa médaille ? Tony soupesa le coffret alors qu'il hésitait sur la conduite à adopter.

« DiNozzo ! Où est ton dernier rapport ? »

L'interpellé sursauta brusquement. Il n'était pas sûr de se faire un jour au sixième, septième et huitième sens de son patron qui étaient respectivement de toujours savoir quand ses agents étaient là, de toujours savoir avant eux quand ils avaient une piste et de toujours les trouver quand ils essayaient de l'éviter. Sachant qu'il était découvert, il avança vers le bureau du chef d'équipe et, tenant cérémonieusement le boîtier des deux mains, il l'éleva dans son champ de vision.

« J'ai reçu ça pour vous. »

L'ancien marine leva brièvement un œil des documents qu'il consultait avant de s'y replonger.

« Tu peux la jeter, » lâcha-t-il simplement.

Il aurait pu aussi bien dire que Magnum était la pire des séries jamais diffusées. La surprise et l'indignation laissèrent Tony muet cinq longues secondes pendant lesquelles Gibbs ne lui accorda aucune attention.

« Mais… Mais c'est une médaille du mérite ! tenta-t-il d'argumenter. Votre médaille du mérite ! »

Le regard que son patron lui accorda le fit se sentir stupide. Il avait été si excité d'être le récipiendaire, par intérim certes, d'une médaille du mérite, et plus encore de la médaille récompensant le mérite de Leroy Jethro Gibbs, son supérieur, qui l'avait recruté, qui lui donnait des claques dans le dos de la tête depuis huit mois, que le visage totalement désintéressé qu'il voyait avait quelque chose de blessant.

« Je vais la jeter, » capitula-t-il finalement.

Son patron avait toujours le dernier mot alors pourquoi résister ? Et puis, s'il ne voulait pas de ses médailles, c'était son problème après tout. Pourquoi ça devrait le déranger lui ? Hein ? Il n'allait pas la garder quand même. Une médaille du mérite. Même pas à lui. Qu'il ne méritait même pas. Ridicule.

Rien à faire, ça le dérangeait.

#

Les bureaux étaient vides. Il n'y avait plus que lui, qui avait attendu le départ de tous ses collègues avant de ressortir la médaille. Et il la contemplait maintenant depuis plusieurs minutes, repoussant toujours plus loin le moment où il devrait se décider à en faire quelque chose.

C'était juste un petit cercle de métal gravé accroché à une bande de tissus. Ça avait dû coûter… quoi… cinq dollars ? Moins sans doute. Peut-être cinq dollars si on comptait la boîte dans le lot. En supposant que ça n'eût pas été importé de Chine. Bref, ça aurait dû être facile à jeter. Il suffisait juste de le lâcher au-dessus de la poubelle et on en parlait plus.

Mais voilà, ce petit cercle de métal gravé accroché à une bande de tissus avait été décerné à Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Et ça, ça valait plus de cinq dollars. Ça ne pouvait même pas se compter en dollars, c'était bien au-delà des préoccupations matérielles. C'était une reconnaissance de la valeur de cet homme. Une reconnaissance bon marché, certes, mais de quelque chose qui n'avait pas de prix. Il ne pouvait pas jeter ça, même si Gibbs lui-même lui avait dit de le faire.

Alors, avec toutes les précautions du monde, il vida un de ses tiroirs, y déposa la médaille, non sans lui adresser un dernier regard, et le referma, à clef. Ne lui restait plus qu'à ranger toutes les affaires qu'il venait de sortir et le tour serait joué. Et, pendant qu'il s'y attelait, il ne cessait de s'interroger sur la manière dont le NCIS l'avait rendu étrange.

Était-ce normal de ressentir autant de fierté à la vue d'une médaille qui n'était même pas la sienne ?


	6. La vie est trop courte

_J'ai d'abord eu l'idée de la première « scène » de ce post-épisode et puis, au fur et à mesure de l'écriture, les deux autres sont venues. Le 4x19 (« Grace Period » ou « Pour la paix ») est définitivement un de mes épisodes préférés, donc j'ai un peu la pression..._

_PBG, merci, merci, merci, merci, etc. C'est un véritable honneur de recevoir tes commentaires **_

* * *

**La vie est trop courte**

Il était huit heures cinq. Gibbs était là depuis longtemps déjà, mais il s'était accordé une pause pour aller se recharger en café. Et maintenant qu'il en revenait, deux bureaux supplémentaires étaient occupés. Et le bureau vide était justement celui qu'il craignait de voir vacant. N'importe quel autre jour, ça ne l'aurais pas inquiété, il connaissait trop bien le sens de la ponctualité de son agent senior, mais aujourd'hui n'était pas n'importe quel jour. Ou plutôt, la veille n'avait pas été n'importe quel jour.

Toute la nuit il l'avait attendu dans sa cave, prêt à lui tendre une bouteille de bière en silence et à l'écouter parler de ce dont il était capable de parler, pendant que lui poncerait son bateau. C'était comme ça que ça aurait dû se passer. C'était même probablement comme ça que ça se serait passé, _avant_. Mais il l'avait attendu toute la nuit en vain, il ne s'était pas montré. A cinq heures, après avoir avalé un demi-litre de café pour combattre la nuit blanche, il avait cessé d'attendre et s'était rendu au Navy Yard, espérant quelque part qu'il le trouverait là, peut-être peinant à mettre le point final à son rapport. Mais les bureaux étaient vides, et il avait commencé à travailler seul, sans nouvelles de son agent senior.

Ducky était arrivé, Abby était arrivée, Palmer était arrivé, puis reparti en courant parce qu'il s'était souvenu avoir oublié de refermer une fenêtre, puis ré-arrivé tout essoufflé, et maintenant Ziva et McGee étaient là aussi. Il était huit heures sept.

Il observa l'israélienne composer un numéro avec un acharnement qui pouvait passer pour de l'agacement ou de l'inquiétude. Après avoir patienté le temps d'épuiser toutes les sonneries, elle raccrocha le combiné avec humeur.

« DiNozzo ? » demanda-t-il laconiquement, cachant comme il le pouvait l'envie qu'il avait de le voir sortir de l'ascenseur en racontant avoir été retardé par les embouteillages avec force de ses habituelles pitreries.

Ziva tourna vivement la tête vers lui, mi-agressive, mi-honteuse, comme si l'état de son partenaire était une préoccupation indigne d'elle.

« Il ne répond pas, avoua-t-elle après un temps. Comme il ne répondait pas hier soir. Il doit être avec _elle_. »

Il y avait dans ce _elle_ bien autre chose que l'ignorance du prénom. Il y avait la désapprobation, ainsi qu'une certaine jalousie. Jalousie que, même s'il aurait préféré mourir que l'avouer, il partageait. Mais il savait la faire taire mieux que l'israélienne et il se souvenait des débuts de son agent senior, à l'époque où il était encore fiancé. Alors il ravala sa fierté et cette naïve idée que la cave d'un vieil ex-marine était un meilleur endroit pour faire le deuil d'une amie que les bras d'une amante.

A huit heures douze pourtant, lorsque Ziva saisit une nouvelle fois son téléphone, il quitta son bureau et rejoignit l'ascenseur à grandes enjambées, direction la morgue. Ducky y parlerait, parlerait, parlerait, et il oublierait l'issue de leur dernière affaire. A peine les portes ouvertes, les paroles réconfortantes du légiste parvinrent à ses oreilles. Réconfortantes du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il en comprenne le sens.

« … son cadavre ne lui fait pas honneur. Je suis désolé Anthony.

- Règle numéro six, Ducky, règle numéro six, entendit-il l'agent répondre dans une amère plaisanterie.

- Je n'ai jamais compris cette règle, intervint la voix de Palmer.

- Tu n'es pas le seul, » soupira DiNozzo.

Ce fut ce moment que Gibbs choisit pour passer les portes automatiques de la morgue. Les deux légistes et son agent étaient réunis autour d'une table d'autopsie, où un corps brûlé et partiellement démembré attendait qu'on le manipule pour y découvrir l'évidence. Un corps méconnaissable mais dont l'identité ne faisait aucun doute. En le voyant entrer, DiNozzo le salua d'un « Patron » trop vif pour être honnête puis consulta sa montre avec un air faussement paniqué.

« Je suis en retard, désolé j'ai pas vu le temps passer. Deux minutes et je suis prêt à aller chercher des marines morts jusqu'en Alaska. »

Il se détourna du cadavre et se précipita sur le porte-manteau duquel il décrocha sa veste et son sac. Ducky profita de le savoir concentré sur autre chose que la morte pour adresser au chef d'équipe un regard lourd de sens. _« Ne t'avise pas de faire un reproche à ce garçon aujourd'hui,_ semblait lui dire silencieusement le légiste. _Il est déjà suffisamment blessé et troublé par la mort de l'agent Cassidy alors lâche du mou pour une fois. »_

Et sans un mot de plus, juste des yeux qui s'attardent sur des membres carbonisés, les deux agents quittèrent la salle d'autopsie et entrèrent dans l'ascenseur. Et, après quelques secondes de montée, Gibbs immobilisa l'appareil. Et braqua son regard sur son compagnon de cabine, lui intimant muettement de parler. Une demi-minute entière de silence s'étira avant que DiNozzo ne fasse entendre sa voix.

« Je vais finir par être très en retard. Et dire que j'étais en avance ce matin… »

Tentative d'éluder l'important, le chef d'équipe ne répondit pas.

« Donc je suppose qu'on n'a pas de marine mort en Alaska. »

Toujours aucune réaction. Juste deux yeux bleu pâle le sondant. Et il capitula finalement :

« Elle s'est jetée vers la bombe patron. Et j'aurais fait comme elle. Ça aurait dû être nous, ça aurai pu être moi.

- Tu es toujours là-dessus DiNozzo ?

- Un jour, ça sera moi sur la table d'autopsie. »

Gibbs ne lui laissa pas le temps de déblatérer une autre idiotie du genre et lui donna une vive tape sur la nuque. Jamais il n'accepterait que _ses _hommes soient envoyés à Ducky et encore moins qu'ils envisagent cette possibilité. Jamais il n'accepterait que _DiNozzo_ le fît. L'agent encaissa, mais continua sur sa lancée :

« Patron, je tiens à toi. Vraiment. »

Si le chef d'équipe resta silencieux, c'était cette fois parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il s'était attendu à beaucoup de choses, mais pas à ça, pas à cette honnêteté candide de la part d'un homme qui, tantôt par volonté, tantôt par incapacité, celait toujours ses sentiments. Tandis que la surprise se battait avec l'émotion pour enserrer sa gorge, son esprit délibérait sur la conduite à adopter. Un long moment.

Finalement, il se détourna du regard droit et sincère de son agent et sortit l'ascenseur de sa léthargie. Les lumières se rallumèrent, la cabine s'ébranla, mais Gibbs restait muet. _« Moi aussi »_ devait lui brûler les lèvres toute la journée qui s'annonçait, mais jamais il ne se résoudrait à laisser passer ces deux mots bien trop lourds de sens.


	7. Ascenseur, mon amour

_Quelque chose de différent cette fois. C'est plus court, et c'est censé être drôle. … … … Donc si ça ne l'est pas, c'est parfaitement normal. _

* * *

**Ascenseur, mon amour**

« Gamin, si tu veux rester ici, il va falloir que tu apprennes à utiliser les escaliers quand il le faut » me répétaient mes collègues à mes débuts, lorsque je me plaignais que l'ascenseur était –encore- bloqué.

Et ils me racontaient des histoires horribles sur un agent spécial Gibbs, avec des protégés du FBI en salle d'autopsie, des cafés renversés, des travestis tués dans des bars bondés, des interrogatoires non enregistrés, des amendes adressées à l'agence, des allers-retours au Mexique et bien d'autres, pour bien me faire comprendre que, dans ces situations, il ne faut pas appeler les techniciens pour remettre l'ascenseur en marche ni crier pour se faire entendre d'éventuelles personnes coincées dedans.

Ça fait maintenant plusieurs années que je travaille au NCIS et je suis devenu plutôt bon pour savoir quand prendre les escaliers. Par exemple, quand le bruit court que le FBI est dans les locaux, je prends les escaliers. Quand j'entends dire qu'il y a un problème de sécurité nationale mais que notre meilleure équipe est sur le coup, je prends les escaliers. Quand quelqu'un a vu le directeur sortir de son bureau avec l'air mauvais, je prends les escaliers. Il y a aussi des indices plus discrets mais non moins révélateurs, comme un des membres de l'équipe de l'agent spécial Gibbs qui n'est pas dans son assiette ou l'augmentation du cours du café.

Bref, on peut dire qu'on reconnait un employé du NCIS accompli lorsqu'il sait quand ne pas insister devant les portes fermées de l'ascenseur.

A l'instant par exemple, il y a deux trois nouveaux, un visiteur et Vince des archives avec son chariot plantés devant, appuyant parfois sur les boutons. Dès qu'ils voient l'attroupement, tous les employés plus anciens changent leurs plans, font demi-tour ou obliquent vers les escaliers. Moi, j'ai une magnifique vue sur la scène depuis mon bureau et je chronomètre le temps d'indisponibilité de la machine. C'est pour établir des statistiques et être encore plus performant dans la branche « si tu veux vivre vieux, évite l'agent spécial Gibbs », compétence primordiale pour toute personne évoluant régulièrement au Navy Yard.

Tiens… Ce n'est pas un membre de l'équipe dudit agent spécial Gibbs qui se fraie un passage vers l'ascenseur dans son costume hors de prix ? Si, on dirait bien que c'est l'agent DiNozzo, celui par qui nous faisons passer toutes nos requêtes à son chef d'équipe, surtout quand elles pourraient provoquer son courroux –encore un truc d'employé accompli. Qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ici ? Il doit pourtant savoir que c'est son patron qui est là-dedans, et il n'a rien à faire à cet étage.

Poussé par la curiosité, je délaisse mon chronomètre, quitte mon bureau et me rapproche furtivement de l'ascenseur pour entendre ce qui se passe.

« Patron ? » lance l'agent DiNozzo après avoir tapé sur les portes de métal inexorablement closes.

Il doit recevoir une réponse parce qu'il s'accroupit et relance :

« Par là ? Vous m'entendez bien ? Ok, j'ai eu la compagnie de réparation au téléphone : ils larguent tout pour venir ici mais vu les embouteillages, ils ne seront là que dans une demi-heure. Je te prépare un café pour quand tu sors, ne tue pas le bleu. »

Les deux trois nouveaux, le visiteur, Vince, moi et quelques autres curieux intrigués par le manège de l'agent spécial DiNozzo, le regardons avec de grands yeux. Il se relève, défait un pli sur sa chemise et annonce en y mettant la forme :

« Cet ascenseur est hors-service jusqu'à nouvel ordre. La direction vous remercie d'utiliser les escaliers, ça vous fera faire du sport, ou l'élévateur de l'autre côté du bâtiment. Les plaintes sont à adresser directement à Vance. Maintenant circulez et n'essayez pas d'entrer en contact avec les deux agents coincés dans l'ascenseur en l'absence d'une personne habilité, il y va de la survie d'un bleu. Merci. »


	8. Rite d'initiation

_Celui-ci est pour Bishop ! Je ne suis pas vraiment fière de moi sur ce texte là mais j'avais envie d'écrire cette scène… Je précise que le film dont parle Tony n'existe pas (c'est assez évident, mais sait-on jamais…)_

* * *

**Rite d'initiation**

« Ça me rappelle ce film… »

McGee soupira et se détourna. Gibbs se contenta de secouer légèrement la tête et de se préparer mentalement à donne une tape sur le crâne de son agent.

« … 'Les poulpes aussi veulent être heureux en amour' avec Ambre Noth et Chleofee Sullivan. Superbe comédie. Il y a ces amies, dont le principal point commun est une passion pour les poulpes, qui décident que d'ici la fin de l'année elles seront toutes les deux en couple.

- J'ai vu ce film ! » lança soudainement Bishop.

Plus que son intervention, ce fut son entrain qui provoqua la surprise générale. McGee braqua la tête vers elle avec les yeux ronds, Gibbs en oublia la claque qu'il avait en réserve et même DiNozzo regarda sa collègue interloquée. La seule personne qui ne répondait jamais avec bonne humeur à ses anecdotes cinématographiques était Abby et, tout gratifiant que ce fût, cela restait inhabituel.

« Il y a longtemps, continua l'agente sans se rendre compte que tous les regards étaient sur elle. Je ne me souvenais plus du titre et personne n'était capable de me le retrouver. Jack dit toujours que je l'ai inventé mais maintenant je vais pouvoir lui prouver qu'il a tort !

- Toujours à ton service si tu as besoin d'aide dans le domaine du cinéma, sourit DiNozzo.

- Merci Tony, merci. En plus je voulais le revoir dep… »

Une claque retentissante juste au-dessus de sa nuque l'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase. Portant les mains à l'arrière de sa tête, elle se retourna lentement, le visage figé dans une mimique d'incrédulité, pour vérifier que c'était bien Gibbs qui était derrière elle. Ils se regardèrent silencieusement un instant, lui avec un petit sourire en coin.

« Est-ce que je viens d'être slapée ? » lâcha Bishop.

DiNozzo et McGee hochèrent la tête d'un air entendu.

« Est-ce que Gibbs vient de me slaper ? répéta la jeune femme qui, visiblement, avait du mal à y croire.

- Bienvenue dans la famille ! la félicita Tony en ouvrant les bras.

- J'ai été slapée ! »

Son sourire faisait le tour de sa tête. Combien de fois avait-elle vu le chef d'équipe donner une claque à DiNozzo, et plus rarement à McGee, et DiNozzo en donner lui-même au génie de l'informatique ? Comme un rituel entre eux, un geste qu'ils partageaient et que personne ne trouvait offensant, une familiarité que ne pouvaient se permettre que des gens proches. Et elle y avait eu droit ! On la considérait comme suffisamment proche pour l'intégrer dans les coutumes de cette équipe et les mots de Tony venait de confirmer cela. Combien elle avait eu peur de ne jamais y parvenir ! Cela lui avait souvent paru si impossible d'égaler ses remarquables collègues et prédécesseurs. Mais elle, Eleanor Bishop, faisait dorénavant partie de cette famille recollée qui tenait lieu de meilleure équipe au NCIS. Et elle en tirait un bonheur et un contentement tout à la fois étrange et des plus naturels.

Comprenant, et partageant, sa soudaine joie, l'agent senior saisit son combiné et composa le numéro du laboratoire.

« Abby ? Monte-nous le gâteau que tu as dans ton frigo. … Tu en achèteras un autre pour sœur Rosita, on fête le premier slap de Bishop ici. … Eh ! Pourquoi tu penses directement ça ? … Non, en plus tu as raison. … Bien sûr les confettis sont autorisés. »

Renonçant à donner une claque supplémentaire à tous ses agents pour cette ridicule exagération d'un simple rappel à l'ordre, Gibbs s'était réinstallé à son bureau et faisait semblant de se concentrer sur cet ancien cas qu'ils passaient en revue tout en écoutant les mots joyeux qui fusaient entre ses subordonnés. Il ne l'avouerait jamais mais il aimait ces moments où, loin du stress d'une disparition ou d'une possible faille dans la sécurité, ses agents devenaient juste des gens ordinaires et où il pouvait les observer.

« C'est Tony qui m'a donné mon premier slap, se souvint McGee. Et le deuxième d'ailleurs… Il m'a tellement slapé que je ne me souviens même plus du premier que Gibbs m'a mis.

- Tu le méritais, ricana l'intéressé.

- Et ton premier slap à toi ? l'interrogea Bishop en s'accroupissant devant son bureau.

- Je parie que c'était son premier jour, » railla McGee.

DiNozzo lança un regard appuyé à sa collègue, complété par un discret signe de la main qu'elle interpréta comme une manière de dire « vas-y, parie, tu vas gagner » sans que le propriétaire du bureau d'à côté ne s'en rendît compte.

« Tenu ! lança-t-elle. 20 dollars que ce n'était pas son premier jour.

- Sors ton porte-monnaie McMauvaiselangue ! jubila l'agent senior. Ce n'était pas mon premier jour. C'était avant.

- Avant ?

- Gibbs peut témoigner ! »

Sentant les regards sur lui, le chef d'équipe hocha la tête, et, de mauvaise grâce, le perdant sortit deux billets pour les tendre à sa collègue.

« Et on peut savoir ce que tu as fait pour te prendre un slap avant même ton premier jour au NCIS ? bougonna McGee.

- Ah… C'était la règle numéro cinq. »

Et tandis qu'il se plongeait dans ses souvenirs, Bishop plissa les yeux en essayant de retrouver ladite règle, ce que fit également le génie de l'informatique qui se surprit à ne pas la replacer.

« Est-ce que j'ai déjà entendu parler d'une règle numéro cinq ? demanda l'agente, un peu inquiète de ne se souvenir de rien alors qu'elle prenait un soin tout particulier à mémoriser les fameuses règles.

- C'est pas une règle qu'on utilise souvent dans les enquêtes, convint DiNozzo. C'est possible que tu ne l'aies jamais entendue Bishop. Mais McTroudemémoire, par contre…

- Je vais la retrouver, je vais la retrouver, » marmonna McGee en se repassant une à une toutes les règles qu'il connaissait.

Et il passa toute une minute les yeux fermés, à agiter étrangement les mains, sous le regard moqueur de son aîné et celui curieux de la dernière recrue. Et Gibbs, le nez toujours dans le dossier, souriait intérieurement.

Ce fut l'arrivée d'Abby avec le gâteau au chocolat et à la crème qui débloqua la situation. En la voyant et avant même qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de féliciter sa collègue, Tony lui lança :

« Règle numéro cinq Abs !

- Ne pas gâcher ce qui est bon ! » répondit-elle du tac au tac, se retenant de mimer le salut militaire à cause de la pâtisserie.

L'agent senior jeta un regard éloquent à McGee, qui y répondit par un grognement, avant de se tourner vers Bishop pour lui conseiller de plutôt prendre exemple sur Abby que sur leur geek de service. L'experte scientifique déposa précautionneusement le gâteau sur le bureau du chef d'équipe et se précipita pour prendre la récemment slapée dans ses bras, la féliciter et lui déverser une poignée de confettis dans les cheveux.

« J'ai prévenu Ducky et Palmer, ils arrivent pour fêter ça avec nous, annonça-t-elle une fois l'étreinte terminée. Mais pourquoi la règle numéro cinq ?

- C'est à cause d'elle que Tony s'est pris son premier slap, répondit McGee. _Avant_ qu'il ne commence au NCIS.

- Tu as renversé le café de Gibbs ? tenta Bishop.

- Bishop ! C'est la règle vingt-trois pour le café, » corrigea la laborantine.

La concernée se gifla mentalement. Elle la connaissait pourtant la règle vingt-trois ! C'était même une des premières qu'elle avait mémorisées. Une des plus importantes, dixit ses deux collègues, et primordiale à la survie. Elle se promit de ne plus jamais l'oublier.

Les deux légistes débarquèrent à leur tour, leurs blouses bleues encore tachées de l'autopsie qu'ils n'avaient pas finie, on coupa le gâteau, ce qui valut un retentissant « règle numéro neuf ! » de la part de Bishop, et on fêta ce qui était acquis depuis longtemps mais tout juste prouvé à la principale intéressée. Eleanor Bishop avait définitivement mérité et gagné sa place dans la famille.


	9. Devenir une ballerine

_Tony et Ziva, après… La scène se déroule plusieurs mois, voir peut-être plusieurs années, après le 11x02 (« Past, Present, Futur » ou « L'Echo du passé »)._

* * *

**Devenir une ballerine…**

Sophie Rainier se laissa tomber sur une chaise et entreprit de délasser ses ballerines. Elle était nerveuse. Et ce n'était pas le souvenir de la représentation, qui s'était bien déroulée, ni l'agitation épaisse qui régnait autour d'elle qui en était la cause. Non, c'était simplement le fait qu'elle fût à Washington qui, depuis une semaine qu'elle avait débarqué à Dulles, la forçait à ressasser une décision qu'elle ne savait prendre.

« Sophie. »

Elle attendait un signe, un événement qui lui soufflât quoi faire, mais rien n'était venu. Et voilà qu'il ne restait à sa troupe plus qu'une représentation et à elle deux jours sur le sol américain avant de repartir sans savoir quand elle pourrait revenir.

« Sophie, hou-hou. »

Elle massa un peu ses orteils endoloris. C'était dommage qu'elle ne pût pas faire de même avec son cœur; il ne cessait de serrer aux moments les plus improbables alors qu'elle pensait à cette famille de substitution qui lui aurait été à la fois si facile et si difficile d'aller voir. Heureusement, ses tourments se tenaient toujours loin quand elle dansait.

« Sophie ! »

Elle faillit porter la main à sa cheville à la recherche de son couteau de secours. Mais elle se souvint à temps que Sophie Rainier n'avait pas de couteau de secours, pas plus qu'elle ne se mettait sur la défensive à chaque fois qu'on l'interpellait un peu fort. Elle se contenta donc de lever la tête vers la jeune aide maquilleuse que tout le monde surnommait Candy et qui tenait une belle gerbe de fleurs dans les bras.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Un homme a déposé ça pour toi, répondit la maquilleuse de sa voix trainante. Il a dit son nom… mais j'm'en souviens pas. Mais y'a une carte. »

Sophie soupira et désigna l'espace encombré de maquillages, accessoires pour les cheveux, ballerines tout juste retirées, miroirs, vêtements de rechange, et autre, pour signifier à Candy d'y déposer le bouquet. Celle-ci dégagea un peu d'espace et s'exécuta avant de disparaitre, appelée par une autre danseuse pour aider à la démaquiller. Sophie ne recevait jamais de fleurs, elle n'était qu'une danseuse anonyme du corps de ballet après tout, mais c'était loin de ses préoccupations actuelles. Alors, tout faisant courir ses doigts sur ses chevilles, elle n'y accorda qu'un coup d'œil distrait. Un coup d'œil distrait qui la figea.

Une des fleurs qui composait l'arrangement était noire et elle lui rappela immédiatement une scientifique énergique. Poussée par la nostalgie, elle délaissa ses pieds et se tourna vers la gerbe, caressa du doigt la fameuse fleur, jusqu'à s'arrêter sur la carte, un petit morceau de carton glacé plié en deux. Son cœur s'accéléra alors qu'elle l'ouvrait.

_Magnifique, comme toujours. Jean-Paul._

Il y eu un instant pendant lequel elle ne pensa à rien, trop incrédule. Un instant pendant lequel elle laissa ses souvenirs la submerger. Et celui d'après, elle se précipitait à la recherche de la maquilleuse en l'appelant par-dessus le brouhaha fait par toute la troupe. Lorsqu'elle la trouva finalement, elle l'arracha sans ménagement à ses activités, provoquant la chute d'un flacon de démaquillant ouvert et les protestations d'une ballerine.

« Candy, à quoi ressemblait l'homme qui a laissé ces fleurs pour moi ? »

La maquilleuse cligna des yeux, avec cet air éteint qui avait toujours énervé Sophie, signe qu'elle était en train de se remémorer la scène.

« Euh… Beau gosse plutôt. Grand. Châtain. Beau sourire. En costard.

- Et par où est-il parti ?

- Euh… Vers la droite si on est tourné vers l'extérieur à l'entrée des loges.

- Il n'y rien dit de particulier ?

- Euh… Non. Juste que ces fleurs étaient pour toi.

- Il a dit Sophie Rainier ?

- Oui... Sinon comment j'aurais pu savoir qu'elles étaient pour toi ? »

Sophie abandonna la maquilleuse, trop pressée pour perdre du temps à la secouer, et couru vers l'entrée des loges.

Elle l'avait eu son signe. Et elle ne laisserait pas cette chance passer. Il était venu la voir, et ça l'avait décidée, mais si elle dormait dessus, si elle attendait, alors peut-être qu'elle hésiterait de nouveau. Elle devait le voir pendant qu'elle avait des ailes.

#

Déchaussée mais portant toujours le reste de sa tenue de scène, Sophie s'était précipitée hors des loges et avait bifurqué à droite. Elle s'était mise sur la pointe des pieds pour essayer de repérer celui qui lui avait offert les fleurs et interrogé qui voulait bien lui répondre sur un « bel homme châtain en costume ». Elle avait fait tous les chemins possibles et troué ses collants. Son cœur avait battu fort et son souffle s'était fait anarchique. Mais, finalement, elle l'avait trouvé.

Il était dehors, appuyé contre une rambarde face à la l'entrée principale du théâtre, et il semblait l'attendre.

Il la remarqua immédiatement. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? Non seulement il était dur de la manquer, elle, la ballerine sans ballerine s'arrêtant brusquement en haut de l'escalier, mais en plus, il était toujours lui, celui qui veillait sur elle. Et il la regarda descendre les marches à pas lents sans bouger, alors qu'elle tentait de se donner une contenance, tentait de réaliser qu'ils étaient de nouveau face à face, pour la première fois depuis cet adieu sur le tarmac. Le chemin jusqu'à lui parut durer des heures, des heures pendant lesquels ils ne se quittèrent pas de yeux, mais elle arriva finalement et se surprit la bouche sèche et sans un mot à l'esprit.

« Bonsoir Ziva, » fit-il avec son éternel sourire charmeur.

Cela faisait longtemps que personne ne l'avait appelée par ce nom. Ce nom venant d'une autre vie, comme l'homme qui l'avait prononcé. Un nom qu'elle chérissait malgré tout.

« Bonsoir Tony.

- Magnifique représentation. Même si je ne suis pas certain d'avoir bien compris l'histoire. Parce que, j'ai bien compris, il y avait une histoire ? »

Il n'avait pas changé. Ou, s'il l'avait fait, il était redevenu celui qu'il avait été pour elle. Toujours à badiner dans les situations où les gorges sont normalement serrées par l'émotion. Mais elle n'en était pas capable.

« Pourquoi avoir juste laissé des fleurs ? souffla-t-elle sourdement.

- Au cas où tu n'aurais pas voulu me voir. Je suppose que tu ne m'a pas prévenu de ta venue à Washington pour une raison… »

Elle baissa la tête. L'émotion qui tiraillait son cœur ressemblait trop à celle qui l'avait prise lorsqu'il lui avait douloureusement rappelée qu'elle n'était pas seule. Mais elle avait eu trop peur pour lui faire part de sa venue. Trop peur de regretter de les voir. Trop peur de se rendre compte qu'elle avait été oubliée, effacée. Trop peur de réaliser qu'elle avait gâché quelque chose de bien. Trop peur de lire de la colère et de la rancœur chez son ancienne famille. Et surtout, trop peur que les regarder dans les yeux fît vaciller sa volonté et brisât la quiétude de sa nouvelle vie. Trop peur d'être encore une fois perdue. Parce qu'elle l'aimait sa nouvelle vie. Elle aimait être Sophie Rainier, à mille lieux d'une tueuse du Mossad, vraiment. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de parfois s'arrêter, regarder l'horizon dans la direction où elle savait être l'Amérique, et de penser avec une mélancolie lancinante à cette agence fédérale où elle avait eut sa place et où elle avait aimé avoir sa place.

Où elle aimait à penser qu'on se souvenait encore d'elle de la même façon.

Tony lui envoyait souvent des courriels. Au moins une fois par semaine. Il lui racontait que son voisin l'avait tenu éveillé toute la nuit, que Vance n'avait pas été vu avec un cure-dent depuis trop longtemps, que le roi des elfes avait gagné une distinction qu'il ne comprenait pas dans son jeu vidéo, qu'il faisait beau à Washington, qu'elle devait absolument voir tel film si elle en avait l'occasion, qu'il se demandait si Gibbs ne s'était pas attaqué à la construction d'un nouveau bateau, et toutes sortes d'anecdotes futiles sur son quotidien. Ça la faisait rire. Elle lui écrivait beaucoup moins souvent, et à chaque fois, elle trouvait l'exercice difficile. Sans dire où elle était ni à quoi elle passait ses journées, elle lui racontait de petites choses sur ses journées.

Elle aimait à penser que ses messages lui tiraient un sourire doux.

« Mais le fait que tu aies utilisé ce pseudonyme m'a fichu le doute… reprit-il avec un sérieux qui demandait une réponse.

- Je suppose que je voulais que tu me trouves, prononça-t-elle en forçant sa gorge serrée. Encore une fois. »

Comme un énième test. Ou une remise entre ses mains d'un choix qu'elle ne voulait prendre.

« Tu sais, ce n'est pas parce que tu n'occupes plus le bureau en face que j'ai arrêté d'espionner ta vie privée. En plus, j'adore les ballets nationaux des pays mésestimés. »

Il était de nouveau joueur. Et, en se perdant dans ce sourire qui n'avait pas changé, Ziva comprit.

Elle n'avait pas à avoir peur; elle était toujours une part de cette famille bien qu'elle se soit éloignée. Séparée par l'espace, toujours unie par le cœur. La mélancolie était inévitable, le regret même était permis, c'était aussi de ça qu'était fait la vie. Mais elle les savait là, quelque part, vivant dans le vaste monde, prêts à venir la secourir si seulement elle les appelait au secours et, quelque part, c'était suffisant.

Les liens n'avaient pas disparus, ils s'étaient juste tu pour qu'elle puisse être libre.

« Tu as du temps pour boire un verre ? »

Et ils pouvaient se réveiller à l'occasion.

« Attends-moi là, je vais me changer. »

On laisse derrière soit des choses inestimables, ça ne veux pas dire qu'elles ont disparu. Ni qu'il est mal de se retourner parfois.


End file.
